Previously disclosed is the arrangement in such a way of a double valve arrangement in a female coupling component. The advantage of using a unit adapted for longitudinal displacement with two sealing components (valves) is that it is possible, with the female coupling component in its separated position, to achieve an extremely reliable seal against extremely high pressures (e.g. 30 MPa).
The use is proposed in the previously disclosed two-valve system of a sleeve-shaped unit provided at its sealing components at each external end with angled holes through which the fluid in the female coupling component is led from the outside of one of the sealing components, into the sleeve-shaped part of the unit and out from the sleeve-shaped component to the outside of the second sealing component.